


give me touch

by Randomosities



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mention of double penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a hint of angst, ambrollins - Freeform, past ambrolleigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomosities/pseuds/Randomosities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet he can’t fuck you like I can,” Dean says, and the hitched whine the line evokes from Seth is enough for him to drive the point home. “Is that why you’re doin’ this? Lettin’ me do whatever the fuck I want, as long as I pound your ass good? Cause Daddy don’t take care of you, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this a couple weeks ago on my Tumblr, but it seemed to go unnoticed, so I'm posting it here for the Tumblr-less.   
> This is really just shameless smut, if you couldn't tell from the tags.

“I bet he can’t fuck you like I can,” Dean says, and the hitched whine the line evokes from Seth is enough for him to drive the point home. “Is that why you’re doin’ this? Lettin’ me do whatever the fuck I want, as long as I pound your ass good? Cause Daddy don’t take care of you, huh?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Seth chokes out, all needy and fucked-out sounding, and he’s writhing so much underneath Dean that Dean has to place his palm between Seth’s shoulderblades and shove him down into the mattress to keep him steady. 

“You’re lucky,” Dean informs him, slowly moving that palm down the flushed, sweaty skin of Seth’s back, fingernails scratching white lines into his skin that quickly change to a jagged red, and Seth whimpers. “Lucky I’m willin’ to spend time takin’ care of a scumbag. I mean, you shoulda known just from lookin’ at him that he could never give ya what I can. But you chose him instead of me, instead of us. And that… well, you know that’s an injustice,” Dean says, his lips curling into a smirk as he looks down at Seth underneath him. “And you also know damn well I don’t believe in second chances and all of that fairytale bullshit. So now, Seth… you don’t mean shit to me. Maybe you used to. But now, you’re just my fuckin’ toy. All you are to me is somethin’ I use to get off.”

Dean slips his other hand beneath Seth’s body, wrapping a hand around his cock, and Seth moans and jerks his hips at the much-needed touch. 

“Yeah, look at you. Fuckin’ slut. Comin’ here just to beg for my dick. Were you always this much of a whore?” 

Seth doesn’t answer him with anything intelligible, just muffled moans and whimpers as Dean slowly strokes him.

“C’mon, answer me. You always been this much of a whore?”

“Y-Yeah,” Seth answers, voice raspy and barely audible, his face pressed into the sheets. 

“Of course. Remember when we took care of Rome? And then a couple days later, we took care of you, and you were such a needy fuckin’ slut that you needed two dicks in your ass at once just to get off?” That evokes a long, drawn-out moan from Seth as he apparently recalls the memory.

“You coulda had that forever, you know,” Dean admits. “Me ‘n Rome were always suckers for your pretty ass. But then you hit us with a fuckin’ chair, and you ruined everything, Sethie. Now you’re stuck with people who don’t really give a fuck about you, cause if they did, they’d fuck you right.”

Seth whimpers again and mumbles something that sounds like ‘please,’ and Dean speeds up his strokes, his hips still and flush with Seth’s ass, cock twitching inside of him to remind him of his still prominent arousal.

“You gonna come, Sethie? Gonna show me how much you like being a slut for me, how much you like it when I fuck you?”

“God, yes, please, just a little more, please,” Seth babbles, and as Dean strokes him, his hips jerk, like he’s thrusting into Dean’s hand, and Dean knows Seth’s close to coming, his whole body shaking with tiny subconscious tremors.

“Then come for me,” Dean says, and he moves his other hand from the small of Seth’s back to the curve of his ass, and he lifts that hand and brings it down in a hard smack, leaving a red mark on Seth’s ass, and Seth lets out a yelp that dissolves into a moan as he comes, his cum spilling out over Dean’s fingers and onto the sheets below. 

Seth’s legs wobble and give out, his body collapsing atop the bed and trapping Dean’s hand underneath him, but Dean manages to pull his hand away, wiping any remnants of cum off on Seth’s back.

He grabs Seth’s hips and uses them as leverage as he thrusts into Seth a few times, not needing much more than that before he comes, filling Seth up. 

He pulls out of Seth and falls to his side, half-sprawled atop him, and Seth’s shaking and Dean doesn’t know why, but now, he doesn’t really care. He was born with only a limited number of fucks to give, and he refuses to waste any more of them on twinky scumbags with ridiculous hair. 

“You wanted this,” Dean reminds him, and Seth doesn’t say anything. It’s fine by Dean; the world would be much better off if Seth Rollins never opened his mouth to speak ever again.


End file.
